


London Robbery Drama

by moonjjun



Series: Daily Adventures of Seventeen | Call Call Call!AU (With A Little Bit Of A Plot) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Call Call Call! (Music Video), Bank Robbery, Gen, Robbery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjjun/pseuds/moonjjun
Summary: Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Mingyu and Seungkwan have planned a robbery in London. Becoming allies with one of London's gangs wasn't as easy as expected.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Boo Seungkwan & Kim Mingyu, Boo Seungkwan & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu & Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Series: Daily Adventures of Seventeen | Call Call Call!AU (With A Little Bit Of A Plot) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869283
Kudos: 4





	London Robbery Drama

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and I'm still figuring out how ao3 works. So excuse me if I do something wrong.  
> Also, I'm still pretty new to the fandom, so call me out if I say something that shouldn't be said!
> 
> P.S. English isn't my first language so I'm sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes.

"Shit," Mingyu cursed as he found himself in the middle of nowhere. Well, not exactly nowhere, there were signs which could _possibly_ help him get to where he was needed.

The four of them were in London for the week, just to relax, or maybe not. And with the four of them I mean Mingyu, Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Seungkwan. Of course, they had to switch from their formal, perfectly ironed suits to their not-so-preferred 'normal' streetwear clothes. The tall man looked around as he tried to figure out what the signs were telling him.

"I should've done my best learning English," he spoke inaudibly while using his umbrella to scratch his nape.

Truth is, the reason that the four of them were in London was because they planned a robbery. And Mingyu had to roam around the places near the bank to see what their surroundings were at night. They had to dress like youthful, energetic young adults to not bring any potential suspicion. Which would've happened when they were dressed in suits like businessmen rather than tourists.

Mingyu face-palmed, "I can ask Seungcheol-hyung! I could've thought of this earlier!" he let out a big sigh. He swiftly grabbed his phone out of his pocket and started dialling Seungcheol's number in, as the call got accepted he inhaled loudly.

"Mingyu? How's everything going?" Seungcheol was heard on the other side of the line, sounding confused as he trusted Mingyu not to get in trouble and have everything under control. "Uh..." you could hear Mingyu was a little nervous, not wanting to admit he was lost. "Mingyu-ah, are you going to tell me why you called?"

"Oh! Yeah..."

"Go on...?"

"I think I'm lost..."

Seungcheol sighed, and he sighed very loudly, "Mingyu, you could've told me quicker, where are you right now?" the older male asked. Mingyu looked around, "Hyung, wait a second." He tapped an old lady's shoulder, "Yes, dear?"

"Ma'am, where are we now?" Mingyu was lucky he learned and remembered this phrase easily 3 weeks ago back in Korea. The lady told him a place name that went in his ear and out of the other. As the lady noticed he didn't understand, she said it again, but no reaction. "Uhm," Mingyu pointed as his phone, "Here?" The lady smiled and said it again, but now towards the phone. Mingyu bowed and thanked her.

"Hyung, did you get it?"

"I'll be heading towards you, see you soon," he ended the call.

Mingyu felt relieved, he turned around to find a small place to sit on, he brushed the dirt off and sat there. Not knowing how long it would take Seungcheol, he started humming a song while spinning his umbrella like a lightsaber.

After a few minutes that felt like a century, a red double decker bus stopped in front of him, with Seungcheol stepping out. "Mingyu!" he waved. "I'm sorry for getting lost, hyung," Mingyu felt embarrassed as he looked sideways. Seungcheol chuckled, "Hey! Why are you laughing at me?". "It's not that, you're cute despite being this tall grown man," he continued laughing, "Now let's find another bus to get to our place," he said while throwing his arm on Mingyu's shoulder.

"I don't like buses, I miss my green scooter," Mingyu complained, pouting a little. Seungcheol looked down, he missed his very own transport device too. When they weren't the 'gang', or when they didn't want to do anything and be lazy, they'd go around racing each other. Which would seem weird from a passer-by's point of view, seeing grown men racing. But they didn't care, they felt free.

They walked towards a shadowed alley to get to the other side. "Can we take a break here? I feel like sitting down," Mingyu asked. "Sure, I don't see any danger anyway."

"Oh, we still need to find any type of motorcycles or bikes we can rent for escaping," Seungcheol said a little loudly as they heard a loud sound of a motorcycle, multiple ones. They stood up quickly as a reflex, and before they knew it, they were surrounded, with no way out. "Look, boys. We're a gang, you can leave now or we'll have some fun here," one of the buffer males in front asked, which the two of them assumed was the leader.

Hearing the word 'gang' made Seungcheol's ears, "You guys are a gang?" he blurted out.

The unknown man sighed and eyed three of his gang members. Seungcheol, who was still waiting for an answer, felt a foot stomp the back of his knee out of a sudden. Surprised by the attack, he knelt down. Mingyu rushed to help him up, "What do you want?!" he yelled. The man shrugged, "Fun."

Seungcheol and Mingyu eyed each other, knowing they could take a hit or two, acting weak before attacking.

Mingyu got hit next to his right eye, laughing inside, he simply tackled the guy with the end of his umbrella and held him against the ground as Seungcheol took the other two and knocked them on the ground too. Mingyu let out a giggle, "You really let other people fight your fight, pathetic," he tried to puzzle his words together.

"Mingyu-ah, let's let them go. We need still need to find transport and they have motorcycles, we can convince them," Seungcheol told Mingyu in Korean as they let the men go.

They stood up while brushing the dirt off their hands and arms, "Hey, can we ask something?"

"No, now go away."

"We'll pay you half the price as long we get to use your bikes."

"What price?! Don't bother him!" one of his men yelled. "Haish, don't be like that, let us take time to explain," Mingyu yelled back while pointing a finger, looking at Seungcheol to carry on. Seungcheol pinched his bridge, realizing that this wasn't as easy to explain as he thought, was it even safe to say they were a gang? He sighed as he pulled out a business card, everything that needed to be said was on that card.

"Contact us before tomorrow night if you want to have money," he made eye contact, "Let's catch a bus before it's dark outside, Mingyu."

"Hyung! Mingyu!" Soonyoung welcomed both of them in their hotel, "How did everything go?" he asked. "We encountered one of London's gangs, but they'll maybe help us get there and escape. We didn't really explain things well, though." Seungcheol brushed some of his hair out of his sight.

Seungkwan peeked his head out of the bathroom, "One of London's gangs?"

"Oh hey Seungkwan," Mingyu smiled. "You're back!" he exclaimed. "But you encou-" he was cut off by the ringing of their phone, Seungcheol picked it up, "Hello?"

"I don't care what you need our bikes for, if it involves money we're in. Meet us at..." The man's voice ringed through the whole hotel room, they agreed to meet at the place and time the man suggested. Seungcheol placed the phone down, "Looks like we're going on another trip."

"Do you think we can wear our suits?" Soonyoung questioned. But Seungcheol shook his head, closing his eyes, "Too dangerous and suspicious."

"Bring some weapons, boys, we have to make sure they're people we can trust."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hoped y'all like this, idek if i'll include ships but for now i have planned some friendships. 
> 
> thank you for reading, byebye


End file.
